Roses need love
by Demonic lil Angel
Summary: Amy chases sonic into a forest and finds things that she'd rather never see in her life. Sorry people, I'm not really thinking of anything good at the moment, this story is on hold til further notice! Again, sorry!
1. Heartwrenching

I do not own any sonic characters. few of my own i might add in the story.

* * *

Wearing the usual red dress, shoes, and headband, Amy Rose runs out of her home with her pink quills rushing behind her as she ran in hopes of catching her cerulean hero. _Today's the day Sonic... I will catch you. _She was giddy with happiness and ran as fast as she could to Sonic's favorite place in the whole city, the chili dog stand.

"Hey Joe!" Sonic looked hungry as ever and ordered 5 chili dogs. "Hey! You want to try our new dog? It makes ur breath stink like hell but the taste is out of this world." Sonic ate all 5 chili dogs in 1 minute. "Sure, sounds good!" Just as he said that, a pink dot came running in his direction. "Oh shit... sorry Joe, maybe next time. Gotta run!" Sonic ran off leaving Amy in the dust. She chased after him for three hours before she realized she was lost in a forest. It was already lunch when she left the house and it was getting dark fast. She heard voices coming from somewhere else in the forest.

She headed deeper in the forest letting her curiosity get the best of her. _I wonder if I am headed toward a new city, or there's killers here? _She shuddered at the thought. Finally reachin where the voices source, she hid behind a tree and peeked slightly. It was Sonic. And he was with some girl she's never seen before. Amy couldn't see her face clearly, but she could see what they were doing. There was moaning coming from the girl and yellow locks of hair (quills? fur? I dont kno ok!) was swinging from her face. Drips of liquid could be heard falling on the earthy floor. Tears ran down Amy's cheeks. She bit her lip til it drew blood so she wouldn't scream or cry out. She ran as far away from the two as much as she could. Her dress tore and lost her headband. The red shoes were coated in mud and looked destroyed. There were cuts from all the branches and tears still came from her emerald orbs.

There was a pair of red eyes following her the entire time she was in the forest. "WHY SONIC?!?!" She screamed his name at the top of her lungs certain no one could hear her. She sat on the co ld wet floor as it began to rain. _I don't feel so good... I don't care if I die anymore if he has someone else... _Whipping out her hammer, Amy pounded on the tree with all the force she could muster before she fell on the ground, rain pelting her with no mercy. The red eyes watched with intensity as she knocked the tree over. As she fell into unconiousness, two strong black arms picked her almost lifeless body up in them and walked away.


	2. A Dark Figure

Isn't love grand? hope u like this chappie! i took 2 hours to come up wit this shit!

* * *

**At the same time Amy ran away**

"So are we on for next week?" Ellen smiled sexily panting on the grass next to Sonic. He stood up zipping his pants on. "Sure babe, sounds good." He sounded distant again. "Are you thinking about that stalker again?" He nodded. "I think I ditched her somewhere far in the woods." "With all hope, she could be dead now." They both laughed. "Well, I'll see you at my place tonight sexy." She kissed him then left. _Damn she's sexy. I was lucky to have gotten rid of Amy while I could or- _He heard a small scream far off. It sounded like his name was yelled. Ignoring it, Sonic decided to head back home. He ran off in search of a chili dog as well.

**With Amy**

After a dreamless sleep, Amy woke up weakly to find herself in her house. _I don't remember coming home... did someone rescue me? _For a second, a picture of Sonic raced through her mind. _No... he wouldn't have saved me... he has someone else now... _Taking off the white sheets, she found that all her wounds were covered in bandages. Amy also didn't have clothes on. A huge blush crept up her face knowing that someone saw her naked. Taking off the bandages, she took a shower and let the dirt and tension in her go down the drain. _Maybe I should move on... any guy would be better than Sonic. _She dried off and looked at the supply of red dresses in the closet. Brushing the tangle of pink quills on her head and finding a pair of jeans and a red blouse, she slipped them on and packaged all the red dresses and boots that she wore to goodwill. Sliding on her sandals and taking her wallet and cell, she ran out the door.

At the mall, Cream and Tails were sharing a smoothie together. Cream has grown over the last years. Cream's ears got longer as did her legs. She now wore a mini-skirt and a yellow blouse. Tails got a lot stronger over the years and his voice has gotten deeper too. His eyes were a deeper blue now and his tails got longer. He wears clothes now, but just the usual t-shirt and jeans. Cream saw her and waved Amy over to sit with them. "Hey Amy! Didn't think you would be here!" "I don't plan on being here long, just shopping." "Oh, ok then, i'll see you some other time then?" She sounded hopeful. "Sure." After Amy left the mall with bags of new clothes in her arms, she spotted Sonic with Knuckles on the sidewalk ahead of her.

"Oh Shit!" Sonic saw Amy coming towrds them. "He was preparing for a SONNIKU!!!~ attack but it never came. Instead she passed by saying a quick "hi" before heading to her house. Both guys looked surprised. "Is she sick or somethin?" Knuckles was impressed that Amy didn't even glance at Sonic before walking away. Half way to Amy's house, a sudden burst of energy hit the ground in front of her. _Was that a chaos spear? _Another shot fired at her nicking her toe. _Thats not possible... not after Shadow died. _More shots came as she ran home.

Slamming the door shut, Amy walked to her room and peeked outside the window. Nothing was outside besides a couple of bushes and a flower garden. There were burning patches of grass on where she was standing before.

At around 10 o' clock at night, a loud rustling sound awoke Amy. She slowly opened the window to find herself face to gun with a mysterious guy with a black cape. "Come with me now or die." She considered screaming, but the man looked very menacing and would probably kill her without any regrets. Swallowing a scream, she climbed out her window and followed the strange guy. Followed by the same red eyes that watched her the night before.

Her bare feet were swollen and bruised from walking in the forest for three hours straight. The dark guy in the cape stopped and looked at her from behind. "We are here." They were at a cliff just above a huge waterfall. Below was a ruined building that used to be a factory of some sort. Beyond that was more dense forest and huge mountains. While she was gazing at its beauty, the black figure picked her up and jumped the cliff. While they fell Amy closed her eyes and screamed until she heard a familiar cry. "CHAOS CONTROL!" And they were transported away.


	3. Alive!

Who likes this story so far? Should i add more newbies? Do brothers and clowns have anything they dont have in common?! Comment!

* * *

Stepping away from the black figure onto the metal floor, she watched in surprise as he took his hood off. There in front of her, alive with a gash in his arm and many bruises was Shadow the Hedgehog. "Rose..." He spoke in a soft voice. "Its-Its nice to see you are doing well..." He saw a look of grief in her eyes. "Where were you?!? We missed you like hell! Do you know how much shit I put up with trying to believe that you were alive?!"

_I see she's learned some colorful language while I was away..._He clutched his bleeding arm. It was dripping blood to the floor. "Oh my god... you need to get that treated now." She looked and sounded exteremly worried. "Nonsense... agh..." His arm felt as if it were on fire. "Don't give me that 'ultimate lifeform' shit okay? It looks really bad. C'mon, maybe there's some bandages somewhere near." She took him to a small room with a bed and sat him down while searching the cabinets.

_She's gotten more independent. More mature as well. _He watched her as she searched through the cupboards. Her pink quills have gotten longer, shoulder length. Her big emerald orbs stayed the same, they always reminded him of gleaming jewels filled with emotions. The very jewels that he treasured more than his chaos emerald. She was wearing a green tank top and shorts that showed a lot of her hourglass figure. His eyes wandered to her chest. They grew a lot as the years went when he 'died'. Almost as big as Rouge's.

"Hey Shadow? Hello?" She snapped her fingers in front of his face. "I found a first aid kit. Now try to hold still, this is going to sting." She cleaned the wound with rubbing alcohol as well as she could. Shadow gripped the bedsheets hard and hissed in between his teeth. He tried to not scream from the massive burning in his arm. It felt as if a swarm of bees were attacking it. When she finished he relaxed slightly as she finished wrapping the bandages around his arm.

"Why did you take me here? And why didn't you tell the others you were alive?!" She fumed. "I... I can't tell you yet... but-" "But what?" "but you are in danger as well as the others." She stared at him. "Then why not just tell them? And why just take me? Why not Cream or Rouge?" She was nonstop with questions before Shadow clamped a hand on her mouth. "Shhh. Someone is in this building." They heard footsteps upstairs. "I'll tell you later. First we need to find somewhere safe. No place is reliable anymore. Not even your house." He whispered.

They kept quiet until the footsteps were gone. Shadow peeked out the door into the long hallway. "Hurry, we need to get somewhere fast." She nodded and crept down the hallways with Shadow as silently as she could. A billion questions still rang through her head. _I wonder what's going on... Did Shadow have anything to do with those chaos spears this afternoon? Why did he aim a gun at my head before? _Her thoughts were cut short as her headhit Shadow's back in front of her.

"We're here."

* * *

OMFG!!! END OF CHAPTER!!! CLIFFHANGER!!! just kidding! *laughs*

* * *

Shadow opened the metal door and walked into the large room. Inside was many beakers and test tubes of all sizes and filled with strange liquids. There were a big glass containers with gaping holes in them. Green liquid was dripping and tubes dangling inside of them. There were four of them. On the bottoms of each one were gold plaques saying,  
"**Chaos elemental version 0001"  
"Chaos elemental version 0002"  
"Chaos elemental version 0003"  
"Chaos elemental version 0004"**

"What's a 'chaos elemental'?" Amy asked. The ground shook and one of the desks full of beakers and tubes shattered on the floor. "Shit! We need to go now Amy!" Shadow yelled as the walls crumbled. "But your arm-" "Forget it! C'mon!" He grabbed her waist and pulled out his chaos emerald. "CHAOS CONTROL!" They disappeared as the walls broke down just seconds after they left.

On the cliff above the now destroyed factory was a young male. His tail flickered and raised his hand as the building before him collapsed. He smirked at his handiwork and picked up a communicator. "Yes, it is destroyed. Yes 0002 I will get it. Ok, returning to base. Over." He flicked the communicator off and walked off into the shadows.


	4. drained

Pls rate and comment.

* * *

After being transported, they ended in up in Amy's home. Shadow let go of Amy and plopped on the couch. "Hey, Shadow?" He looked at her. "Yes?" "Why did you kidnap me?" "......" He looked blankly at an old picture frame. "Tell me. Plus, why did you aim a gun at my head?" He still remained silent.

"Look at me." He ignored her. She grabbed his head and forced him to look at her. "**Tell me now."** She said seriously at his face. They stared at each others eyes for a minute. _His eyes are so pretty... _"So are yours." She blushed. _Oops..._ "S-Sorry..." He looked at her and spoke. "You can let go now. I'll tell you." She slowly removed her hands. Her face was burning. "The reason I took you... is that you're in more danger than the others. I pretended to try to kill you because I knew you would be over excited if I showed myself to you that moment."

_Probably..._ She thought. "You should probably go change and pack. We're going to leave soon. I told you before, it's not safe here." He told her blankly. Blinking, Amy went upstairs and dressed in some jeans and a black t-shirt with pink and red hearts. She wrote a quick note and set it on her bed in case anyone comes looking for her. _I doubt anyone will care... besides Cream anyways... _Packing all the necessitys and extra clothes into a backpack, Amy stepped down the stairs and looked at Shadow. "You ready?" She nodded.

He picked her up and looked cautiously out the door. A yellow chaos spear nearly nicked his neck from the rooftop. Running at full speed with Amy in his arms, dodging yellow chaos spears through the neighborhood. On top of her roof, a familiar yellow hedgehog with purple highlights and indigo eyes watched them escape. "That's right... run Shadow... while you still have something to protect..." Her cell rang. "Hello? Oh hi Sonic... yes, i will see you tonight. Love you, bye~" She closed her purple lids and shouted, "CHAOS CONTROL!" and disappeared.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

They stopped by one of eggman's old bases. "Why didn't you use Chaos control?" He held out his chaos emerald. It was a duller shade of green instead of the bright green it used to be. "I don't know what's going on... everytime I use it, it gets an even darker and duller color than before..." Amy tapped the chaos emerald. It looked drained of energy. He put it away to where ever he puts it when he's not using it.

"Why are we here?" She looked at the run down base. "This is going to be where we will rest for a while." Her eyes widened. "But this is-" She saw the pained look in his eyes so she kept quiet. "This is the safest place at the moment so don't complain." There was a uncomfortable silence between the two hedgehogs as they walked down the old bases corridors. Shadow was the first to speak. "Well... your room will be next to mine and make sure to not head into the control center." Something clanged and skittered across the ground. "Kyaaaaa!" Amy clung to Shadow. He was taken surprise by Amy's hug and nearly fell backwards. When she saw that the things was only a old can, she became embarrased. Looking at what she was doing made her even more so.

Shadow had a tint of pink across his muzzle while Amy's was a full blown red. "Uhhhh......" They both said. Amy let go of Shadow right before an explosion happened inside the forest surrounding the base. Looking out of a window, a blue ball rushed through it and nearly taking Shadow's head off. The blue ball landed in front of Amy and stood. "Hey Ames, what you doing with ol' Shaddie here?" Sonic revealed his cocky grin and looked at Shadow. "Decided to stalk a new guy?" Amy looked ready to both cry and kill Sonic. "Shut it Faker. What the hell are you doing here?" Shadow spoke coldly toward the colbat hedgie.

A burst of yellow hit the floor next to Sonic. A yellow blur hit Sonic in the gut making him spit out blood. "Hello love~."

* * *

**BUM BUM BUM! Guess wat happens next and u get nothin! yay!**


	5. Chaos elemental 0002 strikes

T^T i wuz forced to do yard work today...... oh well, i support Shadamy, knuxouge, crails, and silvaze. ^.^ Sonic is alone for all i care.

* * *

"Hello love." The yellow hedgehog jumped inside from the window. A ball of yellow chaos energy shot out of her hand straight at Sonic. It hit him in the gut and sent him spiraling backwards into the wall. The metal wall crumbled as he fell into it. The yellow cat saw Amy and spoke. "Hello there. This is the second time we've met I believe." Amy's eyes widened. "Yes dear, I knew you were there. My name is Emma. You should at least know the name of your destroyer."

Emma fired a blast of energy at Amy. Shadow grabbed Amy and dodged the attack. But only nicking his tail. He saw that his chaos spear and her chaos energy was almost exactly alike. They both could control it with ease. "I see you have visited mine and my siblings' birth place earlier." She continued to attack the two hedgehogs. _Birth place? But that lab..._ Sudden realization hit Amy like a chaos spear. "Y-Your a Chaos elemental?" Emma gave an evil grin. "Yes, my real name is 0002."

Shadow threw a pipe straight at Emma's face. She dodged it with speed almost equal to Sonic's and Shadow's. Sonic caught her unready for a surprise attack and did a spin dash on her back causing her skimpy tank top to rip up in places. Her lacy bra was showing and her huge bust as well. Wiping a spot of blood from her mouth, she did another chaos energy ball at him. It hit his face and knocked him into a robot sending him unconcious.

"Now, time to fulfill the leader's wishes..." Emma had an evil glare in her eyes and looked at the pink hedgehogette. A ball of yellow shot out of Emma's hand and aimed at Amy and Shadow. "Amy, grab hold on to me and don't let go." Shadow whispered to Amy. "But what about Sonic?" "He can survive through this, he's saved the world before many times so he'll escape somehow." She nodded and hugged Shadow's waist with no intention of letting go.

Emma fired, the minute before it hit them, Shadow whispered "Chaos control.", and the two escaped. Seeing they escaped, Emma shouted a very loud "SHIT!" until Sonic came around and threw a chair at her. Emma was ready to end Sonic's life with a final blow of Chaos energy when she noticed a black feather on the floor. It pulsed and sent Emma flying with blood dripping from her thigh. _What the fuck, first they get away, now the traitor? I need to get out of here and report this... _She shouted a swear word at Sonic that he couldn't understand and disappeared.

Sonic saw the feather and picked it up. It pulsed once more before dissolving and being swept away by the wind. _What exactly was that? _A shadow came into view before jumping away and out of Sonic's line of sight. He peeked outside the window to catch a glimpse of dark blue before it vanished.


	6. blush and chaos

"They...they got away from me sir." Emma stated shamefully. A dark reddish male stood before her. "You haven't ever failed me before 0002. If you fail me again, you will be punished severly." A long red snake like energy beam hit her hard. "Don't forget... I'm the only thing standing between you, and being dead." "It's not my fault that I failed!" Emma shouted. "It was the traitor." The mirror next to them exploded.

"WHAT!" The male shouted. "She helped the targets escape." Emma looked intent on blaming everything on the traitor. "0003, you make sure that 0002 is telling the truth. You will probably find her somewhere high in the cliffs." A brown and green wolf nodded at the male and disappeared. "0002, go and destroy the targets, if you fail me again, don't bother to come back. I will kill you eventually." Emma swallowed hard and nodded.

**CLIFFHANGER!**

The emerald was almost darker than ever now. It wouldn't be long now til it's completely drained of power. The master emerald wasn't doing any better. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS THING?" Knuckles was next to pounding on the huge jewel. "I don't think it's the jewel hun." Rouge said. They both stared at the now darker green emerald.

**BUM BUM BUM!**

Shadow held on to Amy as best as he could without squeezing her to death. Chaos controlling was easy for Shadow, but Amy started paling after the trip ended. She stood up and ran into some nearby bushes. Shadow looked at his emerald. Almost gray-ish green was it's color now. He heard a sickened muffled voice, then things pouring out and barfing noises. _Great, she got dizzy on the way. _When she came back out of the bushes, more color had returned to her beautiful face. _Wait... beautiful? What am I thinking? _"Sorry about that Shadow. I'm not really used to chaos control yet."

She pulled out a breath mint and popped in her mouth. "So... where to?" Shadow thought a while. He really hadn't thought past going to eggman's old base. They needed a place to stay, it was getting dark. They walked silently through the dense forest until they found an empty cave. "Let's use this tonight. We'll leave early in the morning." Shadow built a fire while Amy brought back sticks and hunks of wood she can find.

They huddled near the fire as the sun finally left the sky. It was freezing and the fire wasn't making much of a difference. Shadow noticed this as Amy shivered. Quietly, he put her in his lap and held onto her. The extra body warmth made them warmer before Amy could realize what he was doing. Her red heated face they could both feel. Feeling bold, she leaned back a bit on him and he settled his chin on her shoulder. They both had heat coming from their faces, but Amy wasn't able to see the slight pink on his tanned muzzle.

When she nodded off, Shadow swallowed and inspected the rose hedgehog in his lap. Her pink curls framed her pretty face. There was still a pink glint on her cheeks and she was still very warm. _She's really pretty... when she's not lashing out that hammer or chasing after Sonic. _He held onto her a bit tighter and fell asleep.

The next morning

Amy woke up to the rushing wind in her face as Shadow carried her bridal style through the forest. She snuggled into the white patch of fur on his chest to tell him she was awake. He smiled slightly and continued on to the city. Unknowingly, they were being followed by a dark shadow in the clouds above.


	7. A new face

I'm thinking of making a sequal after this. Tell me if I should if you like this story. owo

* * *

Shadow and Amy were in Central Station square by noon. Above on the rooftops of skyscrapers was the navy blue shadow. A green blast shot through the sky nearly hitting the shadow. Instead, it hit the sidewalk next to a hotdog stand sending everything flying. There was a smoking crater where the blast hit. All people looked at where the shot was fired. There was a brown and green wolf and a navy blue haired hedgehogette that was wearing a light blue button-up shirt with a short black skirt with some buckled boots. Her eyes were deep blue. The wind blew hard around them building up the tension.

Her skirt blew up a little, but she paid no mind to it. All of her attention was directed to the wolf in front of her. "What do you want?" She asked calmly. The wolf snarled. "You know damn well what I want. I want you to mind your own fucking buisness." She sighed. "0003..." He snarled louder showing his glistening fangs. "DON'T CALL ME THAT WOMAN!" He unleashed a green chaos blast at her. "MY NAME IS JACOB!" He screamed. "Like the one in twilight? Seriously, quit copying others' ideas 0003." He shot more at her while she gracefully dodged every shot.

It looked like she was dancing more than dodging. Amy and Shadow watched the scene unfold from the park trees. A chaos blast hit the tree trunk below them causing the whole tree to collapse. Shadow grabbed onto Amy and tried to get off. They managed to get off but they were in a very uncomfortable position. Amy was on top of Shadow, their faces only a breath apart. Shadow was prepared to close the space between them. Amy could feel his breath on her face. He could feel the rising temperature in her pinker than usual face.

Just before their lips finally touched, they were interuppted by a rude "Why don't you two get a room?" They looked up. Sonic was standing above them crunching on a chili dog. "While you two are busy making out, the city is being turned into turmoil by some chaos energy." The two near kissing hedgehogs glared at Sonic and got up. Another green blast hit the spot they were laying before. All three hedgehogs looked up to see a battle going on on the top of a office building.

There were two dots. A dark blue one and a brown that had green on it. The blue was pushed by a blast and fell off the building. Everyone just stared and watched as the hedgehog fell. Amy closed her eyes and covered her ears. The navy blue hedgehog closed her eyes and did something no one had expected. Black angel wings sprouted out of her back and she flew. All citizens of Station square awed at the female and watched as she flew back onto the rooftop.

Sonic couldn't stand being not in the action so (being the arrogant idiot he is) he ran to the building and ran straight up the side and stepped onto the roof. A blast nearly took his ear off. He was welcomed by a direct shoe in his face from the female hedgehog. "Two targets for one. Won't the leader be pleased when he hears that I have destroyed two of his enemies." "What he hears," she yelled as she lifted her leg. "IS YOUR DEFEAT!" She kicked him clean in the face sending him clear off the building into the nearby mountains. A large explosion could be heard from where he hit.

Sonic stared at the female for a minute then sensed a chaos energy in her. Sending a whirlwind at her, she just waved it away like it was just a mere breeze. "You don't understand, I'm trying to-" She was interuppted by a, "Shut it! Your aura is the same as that yellow bitch Emma." The female's eyes widened in surprise. "Damnit... That girl gets herself in too much trouble..." She mumbled to herself. "Look, just trust me, I'm not the one doing this. The other three are. I'm just here to stop them." Sonic wouldn't hear of it and tried to spin dash into her.

He was dodged and hammered in the head by a mad pink hedgehogette. "What the hell are you doing, protecting her? You were only dead weight before, now I'm certain that you were not even **useful **to me!" Amy looked ready to cry. Shadow punched Sonic straight in the place where a foot was just a moment before. "DON'T FUCKING SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT!" While the two were fighting, the navy blue spoke to the rose. "Are...Are you ok?" The bluer said. "Yes... I'm fine." Amy asked the bluer for a name. "I don't have any name." Amy looked surprised. "Everyone has a name. Can I give you a name?" The navy blue nodded.

Amy thought for a moment. "How about Sara...No, that doesn't sound like you..." After a few minutes of watching the two male hedgehogs fight, Amy came up with a name. "How about Alyssa?" The navy blue smiled and said," That sounds nice. Alyssa it is." "Well then Alyssa. can you tell me why you were actually fighting him instead of helping that brown creep?" "Later ok? When we're somewhere else private, besides, those two look ready to kill each other."

The rest of the afternoon was spent trying to pull apart the two bickering hedgehogs.


	8. Enemies are here

**At Tails' garage**

"I bet on Shadow." Rouge stated. "Same." Added Amy. "I think Sonic's stupidity and bruteness will win." Alyssa chirped. Tails and Knuckles nodded in agreement. All five layed their money on the table. As they were betting, Sonic and Shadow kept screaming at each other. Rouge pulled out a videocamera and started recording. Cream was just weaving some flowers into a crown on the stool in the corner. Shadow started yanking on Sonic's hair and he punched Shadow's chest. Tails microwaved some popcorn and watched as he ate.  
_Two hours of this later_

"Aw, man... Why'd you stop the fight?" Knuckles complained. "Yea, I almost won the bet." Rouge pouted. "Deal with it, besides, Eggman is attacking again." Tails said. Everyone except Cream and Alyssa just stared at Tails. "Fine, who goes this time?" Sonic rubbed the back of his head. No one spoke up. Shadow took Amy's hand. "We need to get going right now." He said emotionless. Amy just stared at his hand. "But-" "It's okay Tails, let the happy coouple out on their date while the fatass tries to destroy half a town for no damn reason."

Shadow sighed and shook his head. He left with Amy out of the garage without another word. Tails pointed at Alyssa. "Who is she?" "Like hell I know. Amy saved her from being attacked." He scoffed. "By who exactly?" Everyone looked at Sonic. "He was helping me." Alyssa spoke up from her spot. Tails glanced uneasily at Sonic and nodded. _Why is she helping me? I attacked her... _He remembered the time in the old base, and her wings that he saw. Finally putting 2 and 2 together, Sonic realized how different she was from the other two he saw earlier.

"Do you have a name?" Tails asked the navy blue hedgehog. "I am called Alyssa. Who is this 'eggman' you speak of?" Tails stayed quiet and thought. "Why don't you and Sonic go?" "WHAT?" Soonic screamed. Everyone else just agreed with Tails. "Ok, I'll go." She looked excited. Sonic sighed, he couldn't trust this girl just yet, he would have to keep an eye on her. He shot a cocky grin at her. "Hope you can keep up." and he raced off. _Hehehe... she won't be able to even stay in my range of sight I bet._ Back at the garage, she was preparing herself. "Everyone back up." She commanded. Her black wings sprouted out and she sprang off flying at the same speed as Sonic. Leaving everyone to gawk at what they just saw.

Sonic was surprised to see her right next to him 0.1 seconds later. Two whole seconds later, they were facing a massive robot with many arms and a small darkened grayish blue jewel in the middle. Alyssa just stared at the chaos emerald with intensity. "Oh,It's you Sonic. Do you like the power I have required?" Eggman just kept bragging about his power. Neither hedgehog payed any attention to it. Instead they were playing rock, paper, scissors to see who gets to beat the shit out of Eggman and who has to get the emerald.

**With Shadow and Amy**

They were at the master emerald. Tikal was watching over it this time. "What is happening to it?" Amy sounded very worried. "Something to do with the chaos elementals I'll bet." Shadow said. The master emerald was turning grayera and darker, like the life was being sucked out of it and all the other chaos emeralds. Tikal was praying to her ancestors and to the emerald that everything will turn out alright. Shadow and Amy were watching as Tkal prayed. After she was done, she sat in front of the massive jewel. "How long hhave you two been dating?" She pointed at their hands still entwined together.

They let go in embarrasment as both hedgehog's faces were a slight shade of pink. A certain yellow female with purple eyelids was watching them from the dense ruins surrounding them. She had a cloth bandage on her arm. Blood was still coming from the wound the leader made. _I will seek vengance, starting with you two. _She narrowed her eyes and leapt out of sight.

* * *

**With Sonic and Alyssa**

Sonic and Alyssa just watched a slug move by as the doctor kept rambling on about his genius. "HEY! YOU TWO! LISTIN TO MY AWESOME GENIUS!" He flipped a switch and energy was sucked out of the chaos emerald. That got their attention. Alyssa jumped really high and did a kick right on the doctor's face. She fell down and Sonic caught her. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!"

He let out a blast of Chaos and aimed it at the two azure shaded hedgehogs. Sonic leaped out of the way and put Alyssa down. "Stay out of my way. Got it?" Alyssa just shook her head and pushed Sonic out of the way before he got crushed by one of the robots giant arms. Alyssa did a spinning kick and dislodged the chaos emerald out. Sonic brought the final blow and did a spin dash into the place where the chaos emerald was. The robot exploded and Eggman escaped fuming.

**Back with our two blushing hedgehogs**

They were still both pink as Shadow carried Amy off of Angel island. They stopped at a clearing in the forest to rest a bit. The two sat down underneath a tree and stared at the clouds for a bit. Shadow was really tired. "Amy?" "Yea Shadow?" "Can I rest in your lap a bit?" She blushed a bit. "S-Sure Shadow." He rested his head in her lap and closed his eyelids as the pink female stroked his quills for a bit.


	9. Surprisingly he survived

;3 Review and comment ppls~

* * *

Shadow fell asleep to the soothing sounds of the wind passing and Amy's heartbeat. Amy watched his chest go up and down. She lightly touched the patch of white fur on his chest. It was so soft, more than her pillow. She started playing with his red and black quills while staring into the clouds.

_I wonder how the others are doing... _She looked back at Shadow. _They are all probably alright. Sonic is there._ She sighed at the memory of her wasting her life away trying to get Sonic to love her.

_Should have known. I tried for a long time, but Sonic never acknowledged me. But Shadow... _Something snapped in the trees. Shadow woke up with a start nearly ramming his head into Amy's. The sounds got closer."Amy, stay behind me." Shadow got into a fighting stance. Amy stood behind him as something stepped out from the bushes. A brown wolf limped in front of them.

He was covered in cuts and bruises. Pieces of rock, gravel, and blood stuck to his fur. The clothes he was wearing were tattered and worn out. "H-Help...me..." And he fell unconcious. Amy and Shadow looked at each other for a second.

Shadow picked up the wolf and motioned Amy to follow. She sped her pace and walked with Shadow back to Tails' place.

**With the Sonic gang**

Nothing but silence was in the room as Tails worked on a project and Knuckles and Sonic worked at arm wrestling. Cream was teaching Alyssa how to tie flowers together. "-and now you make the final knot." Cream showed her handiwork with pride. "It's very pretty." Alyssa touched the delicate petals. Cream places the crown on Alyssa's head. "You can have it!" Alyssa felt touched.

Shadow and Amy ran in with a body at around 9. Alyssa saw the body and instantly lunged at it. Sonic grabbed her and took her to another room as Tails examined the wounds. "Wow. He looks like he was crushed by a mountain." Alyssa and Sonic exchanged glances. Amy just poked at the body until it woke with a start. His hand grabbed her breast by accident.

A fiery aura suddenly burst in the room. Shadow looked at Amy and took a few steps back. There was no stop to her rage when something makes her angry enough. The wolf saw where his hand was and jumped off the bed. He backed out the room through the window and sprang as Amy chased him with her huge piko-piko hammer above her head.

Everyone just stared at the two running figures until the wolf suddenly passed out from exhaustion. Amy was close to crushing him if not for Shadow taking her hammer. The wolf was pulled back inside and treated. Alyssa and Amy just scowled at the wolf as Tails bandaged him up.

**At Eggmans lair**

Eggman was looking through his computer for old files. "Ah ha! Here it is!" He smiled triumphantly. "Chaos elemental." He read out loud. "A experiment led by doctor Gerald to create ultimate war machines. Unfortunately, only one was perfected. All five of them acted like montsters according to a certain accident caused by a child." A picture of the child showed on the screen. The child was a blonde and had blue eyes and wore a small blue sundress. She looked about five.

"All five were put under lock and key. The accident caused them strange mutations and were able to suck energy out of living and non-living beings. But only the ones they desired to." Eggman was getting more interested by the minute. "If one of them attacked me..." He screamed out his conclusion. "I WILL USE ONE OF THEM TO SUCK ENERGY OUT OF THE CHAOS EMERALDS AND USE THEM AS MY POWER SOURCE TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" Then he breathed and let out a hearty, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ow ow ow ow..." He held his cheek with the bandages on it. They were from the last battle. "I shall rid myself of that hedgehog soon." With that, Eggman started to frantically push buttons.

**Back to the Sonic gang**

While everyone else was chatting, Shadow snuck out with Amy in search of chaos emeralds. They searched the whole forest and coast. Nothing that even looked like an emerald. All of a sudden, Emma stepped out and attacked Amy openly.

Amy was lucky that Shadow pushed her away. The dense forest had a hole where Emma shot a chaos ball. She held a purple chaos emerald starting to fade. She smirked. "Prepare to die soon you lovesick hedgehogs." Then Emma disappeared, leaving the two furious and embarrassed.


	10. Chapter 10

Damn! Im starting to run out of ideas... Oh well, gimmie some requests and ill try to squeeze em in the story kk?

* * *

Shadow and Amy grew more and more weary each day. The chaos emeralds became duller by the day and Eggman was quiet for at least a week before he came back out. Sonic kept his eyes on both Alyssa and the wolf so much that he felt like a babysitter. Finally one day, he had enough so he asked Tails to watch over one for him.

"You do realize Alyssa is no problem, right? She is even less trouble to deal with than you." Sonic narrowed his eyes and followed Alyssa out as Jacob stood around Tails. He followed her as she explored Station Square and nearly gave up on her being a bad guy until Eggman popped out of the ground in an enormous robot. "MUAHAHAHAA NOW THAT I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE, I SHALL USE YOU FOR MY OWN NEEDS!"

A claw reached out for her but she was saved by a cerulean hero. An indentation in the center of the robot was oddly animal shaped. "WITH THIS, I SHALL SUCK ALL OF THE CHAOS ENERGY AND FINALLY BUILD MY EMPIRE!" Eggman cackled. Sonic just rolled his eyes and did a spin dash on the cockpit. Cracks showed on the glass, Sonic picked up Alyssa bridal style and ran off with eggman screaming about his vengance.

He stopped in a vast mountain range far from any city. "Now, what the hell was he talking about and why does it involve you?" Sonic leaned against a rock waiting for an answer. Alyssa didn't speak. "Well?" Sonic grew more impatient. She still remained silent and lowered her head. "..." Finally had enough, he pushed her aainst a boulder and shook her shoulders. "TELL ME." Alyssa wasn't fazed by his harsh tone.

"..." Was her answer.

-with shadow and amy-

They were walking along the beach, searching for more traces of chaos emeralds. Shadow's emerald wasn't much help though, all it did was flash a bit then die down again. Feeling a bit bold, Amy slid her hand into Shadow's. He nearly snapped his hand back from shock until he felt her soft warmth in his hand. _Like Maria..._ Shadow shook that thought out of his head. _Impossible, no one can replace her. _Amy was surprised he didnt leap back in shock or at least pull his hand away. Instead, he squeezed her hand slightly.

They continued to walk down the beach as the sun set. Amy watched it fall. Shadow wasn't paying attention to either the emerald or the sun, all he noticed was the sun's rays beng reflected off Amy's emerald green eyes. Amy noticed his staring and was about to ask what was wrong when he touched her cheek lightly and pulled her face closer to his. His ruby orbs stared right into her eyes.

He had a slight pink across his muzzle. She felt excited for a second. Their lips were 2 centimeters apart when a large ball of yellow energy hit the sand in front of them.

"Hello lovebirds."


	11. Alyssa finally snaps

I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately on this story. I've been a bit busy and going through writers block.

* * *

Emma stood there, cuts, bruises, 3rd degree burns covered her entire body. The clothes she wore were torn. Some of her fur was also gone. The anger and pain in her eyes were immense. "You two are so lovey dovey and cute that it makes me want to PUKE!" She emphasised that remark by sticking out her tongue. She fired a machine gun of chaos balls at them. Shadow scooped up Amy into his arms and ran like crazy to avoid getting either one hit. Emma shot everywhere and yet not a single hit.

Sand blew everywhere. Some got into her eyes until finally, she stopped. Her chest puffed in and out with massive breaths. Tears slipped out of her eyes one by one. "Why... why do I have to suffer like this..." She whispered. Her eyes faced the two hedgehogs. Making herself look as dignified as she could, she said, "As much as I would like to kill you, my master instead has told me to give you a message." Then she held out a tape recorder and played it at full volume.

"Hello there Shadow. I've heard a lot from Emma about you and your... lover." The word lover was spat out like a disease too horrid to speak of. Amy 's cheeks flushed at the word. She wasn't his lover... was she? "You two have been a pain in my side for a while, and i wish to remove that pain. I only have a proposition for you. You, Shadow, will fight me tommorrow, when my strength will be at alost full capacity. I will give your chaos emerald it's power back for a while. If you win by the slightest chance, I will return all the power I have drained and leave. When I win though, know that you will die slowly and painfully. We will meet at the front of City Hall." The recording stopped with a crackle of static.

Emma turned her back on the two hedgehog's, making them unable to see the emotion in her eyes. Her voice remained level though. "Enjoy your last moments together." She said darkly, and dissappeared in a flash of yellow.

Shadow looked at his emerald. What the man said in the recording was true, the light started to return into the emerald. Soon enough, it was back to being at full power. Shadow tested a chaos spear at a boulder, it shot and blew it into smithereens. "What that guy said was true. My emerald's back to normal." He said.

"Do you think what that guy said was true? That he's responsible for the emeralds being drained?" Amy asked, looking at the ocean.

"Yeah. That girl was using chaos power as well, so I'm guessing she's responsible as well. And so are the two with Sonic."

"Alyssa and Jacob? But Alyssa didn't do anything that bad."

"Yes, but those two are chaos elementals as well. The chaos energy could might as well be their life force."

With Sonic and Alyssa

Alyssa sipped some of the clear river water as Sonic and Eggman dished it out, the sound of smashing metal and yells of witty remarks passing her triangular ears. "Take that fatty!"

"Sonic? Is that you?" Sonic heard the voice of Sally Acorn, coming near them. Alyssa's ears raised when they heard the sound of an engine warming up. Immedietly she sprang and tackled the chipmunk head on, narrowly being blasted into smithereens by a laser.

"Sally!" Sonic shouted.

"Get offa me!" Sally screeched, shoving Alyssa off of her and scratching the hedgehog's arm, not even thanking her for saving her from a laser that could have ended her life. The navy blue hedgehog narrowed her eyes at the chipmunk, her teeth clenching. Something inside the usually calm girl's mind snapped as the chipmunk ran to Sonic.

"Sonic! Did you miss me? I couldn't stop thinking about you all week!" She squealed excitedly. A pitch black aura eminated off the other hedgehog, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Hmph, so that's all the gratitude I get huh? I SAVED YOUR ASS BITCH!" She screamed with a middle finger up. "I mean, I nearly got blasted, and all the thanks I get from a fucking chipmunk is a shove and blood running down my arm?" She continued angrily.

_Now's my chance! _Eggman thought excitedly.

"AND YOU TWO!" Alyssa shouted, pointing to both Eggman and Sonic. "You two drive me to the point of insanity! Egg guy! Ever heard of a gym? and get a girlfriend for crying out loud, we all know you're just a lonely old man who talks to his action figures and dolls when he's lonely!"

"Pfffft... She's got you there Eggy." Sonic said, snickering.

"AND YOU BLUE HEDGEHOG, ARE SUCH A FRICKING FLIRT THAT IT MAKES ME SICK TO MY STOMACH! WHY WON'T PEOPLE EVER CONSIDER WHAT THEY ARE DOING TO OTHER PEOPLE?" Sonic's laughs went to an abrupt halt. Eggman shot another laser at the navy blue. She dodged it and then jumped and punched Eggman in the dome on his robot, then kneed it in the crotch area. The robot clutched its area and fell to the ground.

"NOOOO!" Eggman screamed. "YOU STUPID ROBOT! GET BACK UP!" Eggman roared, banging on the glass. Alyssa stood on the dome and cracked her knuckles. Anger and irritation glinted from her eyes. She was even scarier then Amy at the moment. The robot got up, attempted to snatch the girl but she dodged and did a chaos spear on the robot, surprising Sonic and Eggman as the limb came off completely. Oil dripped out of the limb and a sparking wire hit the oil. The oil caught on fire and exploded, sending both Eggman and the robot flying off into the sky.

"AND DON'T COME BACK MOTHERFUCKER!" Alyssa yelled. Sonic had to resist laughing like crazy at the girl's meltdown, but remembered that Sally was still there. The Acorn princess, horrified by Alyssa's behavior, clung onto Sonic.

"Is this another stalker of yours? Did you tell her we're already going out?" She questioned. Sonic didn't seem to know what to say at the moment.

"I am in no way interested in that blue prick of yours. And put on some clothes for Mobius's sake, you look like a whore with only a vest and boots." It seems that the dam inside her had broken and there was no way of fixing it. Sally fumed and strode up to the ignorant girl.

"For your information, I am the princess of a VERY important kingdom in Mobius. I could have you off at the bottom of the ocean with a hundred lead weights on your back in a matter of minutes!" Alyssa didn't seem fazed. She just ignored her and went to Sonic.

"Enjoy your hoe. Try not to break her heart like you did to Amy's." That surprised him. As she left, Sonic grabbed her arm.

"What do you mean? 'Break her heart like you did to Amy's'?" The navy blue hedgehog bit back a smirk.

"Oh? You don't know then? Cream told me everything. How much that girl loved you and stuff. She caught you and some girl together and crap. But when did you suddenly care? She stalked you and you hated it! Now she's with that Shadow guy and guess what? He actually ENJOYS her company!" She said, extending her arms for emphasis. Sonic seemed unable to speak as the woman left his line of sight. Sally stuck her middle finger in her direction and stood in front of Sonic.

"Don't let that bitch get to you Sonic! You'll always have me to love you even if everyone else hates you." She assured. Sonic didn't feel very assured, in fact, he felt kind of guilty. Sally led him away, but his mind was somewhere else. Drifting to the girl who now reminded him a lot like Amy when she got angry...

* * *

**Think you can guess who? Digital cake to whoever can figure it out! :D**


End file.
